


Please and Thank you

by happyevraftr



Series: Show Me Your Teeth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/462516">“Mirror, Mirror”</a> (can be read as a stand alone if you’d prefer)</p><p> <i>“You’ve been making me jealous on purpose, making my wolf need to claim you. We don’t like being tricked. You only get to come once tonight, and only after I think you’ve begged for it enough, learned how to use your mouth to ask for it properly. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to need to come so badly you won’t be able to see straight.”</i></p><p> In other words, Derek finds out Stiles has been making him jealous on purpose and decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please and Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Spacii for being the ridiculously awesome and talented beta that she is. I can’t praise her editing abilities enough :)
> 
> You guys asked for a sequel and I wasn't planning on it, mainly because "Mirror, Mirror" was pretty intense and I didn't know how I'd follow that up. Fortunately my muse is a devious thing and realized going tots opposite and doing orgasm denial would be the genius way to go. So YAY have a porny sequel :)

Hanging out with Lily, JJ, Meredith and Rodger turns out to be a lot of fun. They’re all huddled together in the student lounge, playing board games and watching family guy on the community television.

Games of any variety aren’t really Derek’s thing, but he seems to be coping pretty well; taking the opportunity to grill his friends about themselves (because you never know who could be a secret undercover werewolf boyfriend killer in disguise). 

The look on all their faces when he had introduced Derek was priceless. Rodger, the classic jerk in their little ring of friends, had turned to him and raised both eyebrows in an obvious _‘how the fuck did Stiles land this guy?’_. Stiles couldn’t blame him though, he often asked that question himself. Regardless, he was going to take the first opportunity to deliver a nice ‘I told you so!’ to all of them.

“Wheat, wood, sheep, brick and I’m building a settlement! Which also cuts your road in half and gives me the longest road card. I win!” Stiles says excitedly as he places his little red house onto the board and steals the card away from Derek.

He glares at him in response and Stiles swears he sees a little ring of red glint around the edges. Derek doesn’t like to lose.

“Great job, Stiles!” say Lily, who doesn’t have a competitive bone in her body. She scoots closer and gives him a pat on the back. “Way to strategize!”

Stiles fights back a grin as he leans in to the touch just a little. The thing with Curtis yesterday hadn’t really been planned, but when he saw how ruffled Derek’s feathers were getting, well, he couldn’t resist egging him on a bit. Now he has been intentionally letting Lily touch him all night.

Derek really has this coming. You can’t just teach a guy that being a little flirtatious gets you the best sex of your life and not expect him to want _more_. Stiles catches on fast dude. What did Derek think was going to happen?

He grins and squirms in his seat, still a little sore and stretched out from last night. Just thinking about the mirrors gets him feeling all hot and bothered, and he knows Derek will smell it. In an attempt to take things up a notch, he leans in close to Lily and runs a hand down her back. “So do you want to play again?” He asks, hoping Derek will think her proximity is the source of his arousal.

 _‘Don’t look at Derek, don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.’_ he repeats as a mantra in his head, desperate to keep up the charade and knowing his werewolf will see right through it if their eyes meet.

“Sure! How about everyone else?” Lily asks, including everyone in the group.

JJ stands up, yawns and stretches his arms out wide. “Nah, I have a chem lab test tomorrow and it’s going to suck balls. I gotta head out.”

“Ok, see ya later man.” Stiles says.

“Nice to meet you Derek.” JJ says before walking off.

The rest of them pack up their game of Catan and say their goodbyes for the evening. If Stiles hugs Lily a little longer than necessary, well-- he just wants to get laid again, ok? No one can fault him for that.

The walk back to his dorm room is unusually quiet. It’s only a hop skip and a jump away across campus, but it seems to drag on for an eternity. The thump of his heart seems audible in his ears, worry creeping up on him. He’s not entirely sure if Derek is actually angry at him, or if he’s waiting to pounce on him, or what’s going to happen. Unable to take the tension, Stiles does what he does best, and begins to fill the silence.

“So my friends are pretty awesome right? Nothing like the pack back home, but it’s nice to not feel so lonely when I’m here. Rodger is a bit of an asshole, but he’d be there if you needed him. JJ is kind of a cool kid so none of us really understand why he hangs out with us, but he’s pretty awesome. Meredith is annoying and I don’t really like her, but she’s Lily’s best friend and we all adore Lily. How can you not, ya know? Bubbly should be her middle name really.”

As they walk through the entrance to his dorm room, Derek interrupts him by pinning him to the wall. Stiles’ words get caught in his throat and his nervous energy immediately shifts to pure lust. Their bodies are pressed tightly together and he shudders at how electric it feels. Derek is an immovable force, and there’s just something about that loss of control, of knowing the man would never hurt him, but that he could if he wanted.

“Something wrong?” Stiles manages to stutter, unable to keep a tiny grin from turning up the corners of his mouth. This is going to be good.

Derek narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything as he leans forward and captures his lips in a kiss. It isn’t at all what he was expecting, he thought it was going to be rough, wild and unrestrained, but instead it’s soft and sweet. Warmth envelops him as Derek gently cups his cheek and tips his head to the side. Their mouths slot together and move in slow, open mouthed kisses. Stiles swipes his tongue against Derek’s and moans at the taste. A steady burn starts low in this stomach and spreads up over his chest, making his heart flutter erratically. 

“Get it Stilinski! Yeeeeah, Buddy!” One of his dorm mates shouts before running off down the hall.

They break apart, and Stiles blushes at the attention, completely forgetting they’re still in the middle of the entryway and entirely in view of the public. Derek has a tendency to have that effect on him.

“At least I’m getting some!” Stiles shouts back and Derek snickers.

When they first started dating Stiles assumed Derek was a private person and would therefore totally be against PDA’s. He had been so very wrong about that. Turns out Alpha werewolves like to demonstrate their possessiveness rather often, any place, any time. There’s no way he’s going to complain about the attention, but he’s still left embarrassed and red faced more often than not. 

“My room?” Stiles asks, trying to push against the wall of body in front of him, attempting to ignore how fantastic his boyfriend looks tonight. He’s wearing Stiles favorite jeans that are too tight and leave no room for the imagination, a fitting black t-shirt that puts his chest muscles on display and his trademark leather jacket. He looks good enough to eat and he can’t wait to have another taste. 

A predatory smile lights Derek’s face and he takes a step back. “Lead the way.”

The glint in his eyes makes Stiles pause, feeling like this is somehow a trap. Cautiously, he steps around Derek and takes off at a brisk walk. His adrenaline spiking as the sense of being hunted prickles up his spine, making his survival instincts kick in. Next thing he knows, he’s running up the stairs and down his hallway like a crazy person.

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he feels Derek closing in behind him. Just as he puts a hand on his door handle he’s being pressed face first into the door, a scalding presence along his back and short, hot breaths puffing at his ear.

“You should know better than to run from a werewolf.” Derek growls seductively. Fangs trace along the side of his neck and Stiles feels a whimper bubble up his throat and escape his lips.

“Inside,” he insists, reaching for the handle again. He feels, rather than hears, Derek’s hum of agreement, and opens the door. They fall inside and slam it shut behind them. Before he can even turn on the light, he’s being shoved back against the wall and attacked with love bites to his neck.

Warm hands splay over his hips and keep him grounded as Derek uses his teeth to render him speechless. He moves quick and fast, nipping at Stiles’ collarbone, at his ear, then at his shoulder. He’s everywhere and all consuming as Stiles tries to guess where he’ll bite him next.

He’s still covered in bruises from last night and they throb painfully as Derek sucks on them, the pulse of it rippling pleasantly through his body. A loud thunk sounds as he throws his head back and knocks it against the wall, the pain barely registering as he’s already feeling wound up and out of control.

He jumps in surprise as a hand palms him through his jeans, roughly rubbing him into a frenzy. Fumbling in the darkness, Stiles eventually gets his hands on Derek’s shoulders and grips them tight. As Derek continues to suckle the preexisting marks, restaking his claim, Stiles whines and bucks up into his hand.

He’s so close, barreling towards completion, when everything just stops. It takes him a moment to register the sudden lack of a body pressed against him. He reaches out, trying to pull Derek back to him, but only grabs an armful of air. An orgasm is just out of reach and he whines at the unfairness of it all.

“Derek?” he says quietly, running his hand along the wall to find the light switch. When his hand runs across the small bump, he flips it up, illuminating the room in a soft glow. He has to blink a couple times to get his eyes to adjust, and then he sees Derek sitting across the room in his desk chair. A smug grin is plastered on his face and he’s twirling one of Stiles pencils between his fingers.

“Maybe I missed something, but I was rather enjoying the sex that was about to happen.” he says indignantly.

“You,” Derek points the pencil at him, “are going to go take a shower and get the stench of that girl off your skin. Then I’ll consider fucking you.”

Stiles frowns and narrows his eyes. That is just not fair. Defiant, Stiles enters into a fierce battle of wills (i.e. a staring contest) with Derek. He lasts all of thirty seconds before he’s huffing in frustration and grabbing a towel. At least he has a private room with it’s own bathroom attached. Genius level scholarships are wonderful things. 

As soon as the water is streaming and warm, Stiles jumps in and starts to hurriedly wash up. He lets his hand sweep over his hard cock and has to clap a hand over his mouth to cover the impending groan. He uses his other hand to firmly wrap around his dick and slowly strokes up and down.

“Do **not** get yourself off in there.” Comes Derek’s threatening voice from the other room.

Dammit. How does he always seem to know what Stiles is up to? He drops his cock and stares at it, it’s hard and leaking precome everywhere. “I’m sorry buddy,” he says mournfully to it, “apparently Derek’s being a sour wolf tonight.”

“I heard that.” says Derek.

His patience is quickly fading away and the dull ache between his legs is putting him on edge. Wasn’t he supposed to be getting pummeled on Derek’s cock about now? He’s about to yell a snarky comment, but then the shower curtain is being pulled back and a naked Derek is stepping in with him. 

Everytime he sees Derek sans clothes it’s still like the first time; his mouth goes dry, his dick twitches and his heartbeat takes off like a jackhammer. Derek’s cock is standing proud between his legs, red and swollen and Stiles’ is slammed with the all encompassing need to suck on it, to gather the tiny beads of precome into his mouth and swirl it around.

He switches their positions so Derek is the one under the hot water, then immediately sinks to his knees and licks a wide stripe up his dick. The heady scent of his musk surrounds Stiles’ and fills his nose with the pleasant smell. 

“So greedy for my cock aren’t you?” Derek says as he thrusts his hips forward into his face. One of his hands is braced on the shower wall and the other is dangling by his side restlessly. His face is relaxed, but he looks anxious, ready for Stiles to take him. 

Stiles doesn’t answer, too focused on wrapping his lips around the head and gently flicking the slit with his tongue. He’s not really sure if it’s a Derek thing or a werewolf thing, but there’s always an excessive amount of precome waiting for him. It’s slightly bitter, but he’s used to it by now and makes it his mission to lap up every drop.

One minute he’s enjoying the salty taste of it, the wide girth of it stretching his lips, and the next he’s being gently pushed away with a hand on his forehead. Derek’s cock pops out of his mouth and he sits back on his heels, staring up questioningly.

“Don’t move and don’t touch.” Derek says sternly. Stiles watches as he takes his cock in hand and steps forward, tracing his lips with the tip of it. Letting his jaw drop open, he tries to lean forward and take it in his mouth again, but Derek pulls back and frowns at him disapprovingly. “I said don’t move.”

“Fine.” he says with a pout, sitting back up on his knees and closing his eyes.

Derek’s cock is back in front of him, just barely resting against his lower lip. He stays there long enough that Stiles can’t help but squirm a little; he’s getting impatient. His legs are cramping and his knees are sore and hurting. Unsure if it’s counted as moving or not, he darts his tongue out and licks up the creamy liquid that’s oozed onto his lip. A warning growl reverberates off the shower walls and fuck, Derek is being all kinds of mean tonight. All he wants to do is swallow around that long thick cock until he’s choking with it. You would think Derek would be down with the program.

“Do you want my cock?” There’s nothing playful about Derek’s voice when he asks, it’s serious and full of authority.

Stiles looks up at him and takes a brief moment to appreciate the view; Derek is hunched a little to keep most of the water from hitting Stiles in the face; steam is rising behind him, water runs down over his defined chest and arms, his eyes are ablaze with Alpha power, and his fangs are peaking out from behind under his lips. He looks gorgeous and like something out of a movie. There’s this ethereal quality about him that would terrify most people, but to Stiles it’s the hottest thing ever and he wants to chase the water rivulets with his tongue.

“No. Not at all,” he says with as much sarcasm as he can muster. He’s only bruising his knees on the unforgiving shower floor and opening his mouth wide, waiting for Derek to fill it. “Of course I do you idiot, you’re the one holding back.”

Derek smirks and licks his lips. “Beg for it,” he says, voice hoarse. 

Stiles eyes widen in surprise. This is new. For a couple seconds he feels awkward and unsure about this turn of events, but then he figures _‘what the hell’_ it’s not like he keeps quiet any other time. He looks up Derek’s body and locks eyes with him, trying to exude more confidence than he feels.

“What do you want to hear? Do you want to know that I think about this all the time? That when we’re apart I jerk off to the memory of your dick at the back of my throat?” He swallows nervously and takes a deep breath. He’s not going to continue, but the look of joy, of pride on Derek’s face; how his fist is clenching over and over again at his side, makes the words tumble out of his mouth. 

“I love the weight of you on my tongue, I love how you taste, I love taking as much as I can and choking on it even though I can’t ever take all of you ‘cus you’re so fuckin big. Please just fuck my mouth already. I need it.” His voice echoes through the shower and he wants to cringe at how desperate he sounds, how needy. It doesn’t matter though, because Derek’s dick twitches right in front of his face, and he forgets everything else.

Derek seems to deem his response good enough because he puts his hands on the back of Stiles’ head and pulls him forward until he’s swallowing his cock down as far as he can go. He holds him there until tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes, stinging as he tries to hold them back. Stiles does his best to hold his breath, swallowing around the thick cock forcing its way down his throat. He loves taking it like this, enjoys knowing he can trust Derek so wholeheartedly to give him what he needs.

He leans forward and braces himself on Derek’s hips, digging his fingertips into the flesh as warm water runs over his hands and down his arms. The loss is immediate, and he whines as Derek’s cock disappears from his mouth. A finger skims along the underside of his chin and tips his head. Water drips into his eyes and he has to blink to see straight.

“No touching.” The softness in Derek’s face betrays the roughness of his voice. He wants to pitch a fit and demand they get on with things already, but the look in Derek’s eyes stops him. They are warm, inviting, and begging Stiles to trust him. To let him have this.

Stiles sighs in resignation and puts his hands behind his back in submission. The smile Derek gives him in return is full of pride and happiness. It makes his heart swell and skip a beat. He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath. “Please fuck my mouth, I want you to feed me your dick. I’m begging.” Stiles says as a bright red flush tinges his cheeks.

He’s rewarded with hands returning to the back of his head and pulling him forward until the tip of Derek’s cock is pushing past his lips, over his tongue, then brushing against the back of his throat. Stiles hums happily and swallows around him, letting spit dribble out the sides of his mouth and down his chin. His knees are hurting, and his jaw aches but he’s loving every second of this.

Derek sets a steady rhythm, using his grip to keep him still as he thrusts in and out of his mouth. Stiles times his breathing, inhaling deeply through his nose when Derek pulls back, and holds his breath as he plunges back in. His lips feel raw and he may end up with permanent teeth indent marks on the inside of them, but seeing the blissed out look covering his boyfriend’s face makes it entirely worth it. Derek’s eyes are fluttering open and closed, his chest is heaving with deep breaths and he has the corner of his lip pulled seductively between his teeth.

Between his legs, Stiles’ dick is throbbing in need, just begging him to pay it some kind of attention. He grips his hands together tightly, keeping them still only by the pure force of his will; they’re itching to wrap around his cock and jack himself off before Derek notices, as if that’s even possible. 

His eyes sting from the splashes of water that’s landed in them and he’s gurgling, unable to control the choking sounds as Derek fills his mouth over and over again. The noise rebounds off the walls and fills his ears until his vision goes a little blurry and the only thing he can concentrate on is Derek’s pleased moans and the obscene sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Stiles mouth.

Without any warning Derek suddenly pulls away, lifts Stiles up, and pushes his legs to wrap around his waist. Too quick for his sex addled brain to comprehend, Derek twists them and his back hits the shower wall. The steady friction of Derek’s blazing hot cock against his own feels like he’s died and gone to heaven, he’s way past ready to come.

Unsure if he’s allowed to touch yet, he squeezes his legs tighter around Derek’s hips and plasters his hands against the wall for support and leverage. He does try to keep his hips from bucking, really, but it’s a hopeless cause and he’s soon rolling forward to meet each thrust. Luckily there’s no growl or threat from Derek, so he takes that as permission to continue.

His breath is coming in short gasps, his balls pulling up tight to his body and he just needs a little bit more, right _there_ and--

“Fuck!” Stiles yells as Derek abruptly stops thrusting and winds a hand between them, harshly grabbing the base of his cock and effectively stemming off his orgasm. It hurts and this is the second time he’s been so, _so_ close to getting off and just-- “What the fuck?!”

“You’ve been manipulating me.” Derek’s voice is low, dangerous, and yep, those are claws digging not so pleasantly into the underside of his thigh.

“What?” Stiles squeaks.

“You’ve been making me jealous on purpose, making my wolf need to claim you. We don’t like being tricked.” Derek growls into his ear and squeezes his cock a little too hard to be considered comfortable.

Stiles gulps and speaks before he thinks, “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not. I like it when you claim me.” 

“You like it when I fuck you open over and over again?” Derek asks, biting at his ear and sucking on the sensitive skin behind it.

“Yes. Yes I really do,” he answers, unconsciously baring his neck to Derek’s wandering mouth.

“All you had to do was ask.” Derek says as he finally releases his hold on Stiles cock. He takes in a deep breath and shudders as the tension evens out over his dick, instead of being coiled uncomfortably tight in the base.

“Since you apparently don’t understand how to use that mouth correctly, I’m going to teach you how to ask nicely. Do you understand?” Derek is skimming his free hand up and down his side in a teasing manner and it takes him a second to process the question and answer it.

“Not really.” Because what the heck is he talking about?

Derek leans into him, holding him up with just his body weight, grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. He leans in close until their foreheads touch and he’s staring Stiles down with a deep glare. “You only get to come once tonight, and only after I think you’ve begged for it enough, learned how to use your fucking mouth to ask for it properly. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to need to come so badly you won’t be able to see straight.”

Stiles isn’t really able to form a real response to that, is thinking it sounds like the best and worst idea ever, all rolled up into one giant ball of awesome. He whines and writhes against Derek’s body, anxious to get back to what they were doing, he doesn’t even care he’s not going to get to come right away, he just need more of Derek. Right. Now.

Derek smirks as he wraps his arms around him, turns off the water and carries them both out of the shower. He sets Stiles down and grabs a towel, taking far too long to dry them both off. There’s no chance it’s accidental when Derek rubs the course material over the length of his aching dick.

A chill wracks through his body as he tries to adjust to the cool air, wanting the steamy shower back. Goosebumps rise over his skin and a slight shiver runs up his spine. His teeth are just about to chatter when Derek finally hoists him over his shoulder and he’s enveloped in the werewolf’s supernatural warmth.

“I thought we talked about the caveman carrying.” Stiles complains even as he snuggles into the heat.

“And I thought I told you I can do whatever I want.” He can practically hear the smirk in Derek’s voice.

He’s unceremoniously tossed onto the bed and Derek is crawling between his legs, nosing at his balls. Stiles can feel and hear a pleased rumble resound throughout his chest.

“I love that you smell like me, like us.” Derek mumbles against his sac, nuzzling the base of his cock.

Unfortunately he can’t fully understand what marking is like with werewolf senses, but he understands the belonging and possessiveness that goes along with it. He steals Derek’s clothes when he’s at home and wears them as much as possible while away so he never stops smelling like his mate. It makes Derek happy, plus it generally keeps him safe. Supernatural creatures can smell ‘Alpha Werewolf Property’ a mile away and are generally smart enough not to fuck with him. 

“All mine.” Derek says as his hands wrap around Stiles’ hips, firmly holding him down as he licks up his cock.

How he loves Derek’s mouth. There’s just nothing else in the world like having Derek Hale’s tongue, well, anywhere on your body. He’s being teased though, only getting short little licks up and down his shaft, when he really just wants to have his brains sucked out through his cock. Stiles glares down his body at his boyfriend, who has the audacity to just stop and stare back, mischievous grin firmly in place.

“Derek, come on. You know what I want.” he says.

“Yes, but you need to learn how to ask for it. Tell me Stiles.” Derek’s pupils are blown, hair mussed from the shower, lips swollen and bright pink, and all Stiles wants is to make him happy.

“I need you to suck me off. I want to see your lips wrapped around me and those gorgeous cheeks hollow out around my cock.” Stiles says, brushing a finger over Derek’s cheekbone to emphasize his point.

“Much better. You’re doing so good.” Never dropping his eyes, Derek licks over the head and smacks his lips a little at the taste. A thrum of pleasure ricochets through Stiles at the sight and his toes wiggle in anticipation. “How bad do you want it?” Derek asks, looking like sin incarnate with smoldering eyes promising all sorts of dirty things.

“You have the proof of how much I want it right in front of your face. I’m hard as a fucking rock just thinking about it. Please, _please_ put your mouth on me, I _need_ it.” Stiles whines.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Derek says cheekily just before he sucks the tip into his mouth.

It feels like a static shock, bolts of electricity running up his cock, tightening his groin and spreading out over his body. He’s been hard on and off for the better part of two hours and it feels so good to finally be touched where he wants.

“Yes, yes. More, more, _more_. Take more, please! “ He begs and juts his hips up a little. Derek complies and sinks down around him, warm heat swallowing him. “God, you’re so amazing. I would have you like this every single day if I could.” Stiles whines.

Throat muscles flex rhythmically around his cock until he thinks he might just die if he doesn’t get just a little bit more, but Derek’s hands are firmly keeping him in place and he needs-- “I need to fuck your mouth, I’ve never wanted anything so badly and I feel like I’m going to go crazy if you don’t let me. Please, just--” he takes a deep breath and covers his face with his arm, tries to calm down. His body is on fire, sharp spikes of pleasure bursting everywhere and he can’t think like this. “Please let me have you like I need.”

The pressure on his waist is immediately gone and Derek has pulled off of him. Disappointed by the loss, he flops his arm off his face and looks down. He moans and throws his head back at what’s waiting for him; Derek is hovering just above his cock, jaw relaxed and mouth open wide, waiting for Stiles to take what he wants. He doesn’t know how Derek always manages to surprise him, to take his lust to unimaginable heights every time, but he does. 

Tentatively, he brings his hands to the back of Derek’s head and gently pulls him forward, not breaking eye contact and pressing into the wet heat of his mouth until Derek’s nose is nestled in his soft curls. He’d just had this man’s mouth around his cock but the feeling of control, of having Derek so open and pliant like this, is entirely new and exhilarating and it makes everything ten times better. After a second of uncertainty Stiles lets himself go and thrusts up, moaning as Derek relaxes his throat and just takes everything he has to give. He uses his hands to help guide him, making sure he meets each one of Stiles brutal thrusts.

Derek moans around him, apparently enjoying this just as much as Stiles. The vibrations travel down his cock and through his balls, making him tense up and dig his heels into the bed.

This time when he feels his orgasm rushing towards him, he tries to hold it back, not wanting to be denied a third orgasm so soon. His balls might actually fall off if that happens. However, the wet heat of Derek’s mouth and the adrenaline spike of control trumps his need to stall, so he just ends up pushing harder, fucking deeper, until he’s delirious with the feeling.

“Derek, I’m begging you to let me come in your mouth. I need it so, so-- oh!” He’s teetering on the edge and his body is winding up so tight and just when he thinks he’s going to find blissful release, Derek forcefully pulls off and grips his base so hard it actually _hurts_. A lot.

Completely frustrated and body humming with sexual tension, Stiles whimpers and thrashes his head from side to side. His entire body aches with the need to get off, his muscles are spasming and sore from being tight for so long, tremors run up and down his spine and he’s pretty sure he can feel his heartbeat in his dick it’s throbbing so hard. 

He wants to ask why the fuck that wasn’t enough, why Derek is torturing him like this just for wanting a little rough sex, but his throat is dry, tears are pooling at the corner of his eyes, and all he can focus on is the rough grip still around his cock.

“Hey, shh. You’re ok, I’ve got you.” Derek says soothingly and nuzzles his face into his thigh, licking over the skin there. The feeling is almost too much, and he lets out another whine at the overstimulation. They stay that way until Stiles stops shaking and can breathe properly again.

“You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you. I just need a little bit more, ok? I promise you can come next time.” Derek drops his cock and starts to rub little circles into his hipbone. Stiles can’t decide if he wants to tell him to fuck off and leave his abused body alone, or cling to his promise for more.

His traitor of a body makes the decision for him when Derek presses two lubed fingers to his hole and his legs fall open of their own accord. As the first two fingers breach the muscle, he can’t help but let out a contented sigh. He’s still a little loose from last night and the familiar burn is a welcome sensation, calming his body and grounding him.

“That’s it. You can do this.” Derek whispers, hot breath seeping into his skin and warming him all over. 

“More.” Stiles demands, voice cracking.

Derek smiles and gently kisses his thigh as he pushes another finger inside him, stretching him, making him feel so wonderfully full. He lets his body relax into the touch, melting down into the bed and becoming languid. Everything is finally returning to a pleasant hum instead of a painful twinge.

“I need you inside me,” he says desperately.

The fingers disappear, leaving him bereft until Derek crawls up his body a moment later and slowly pushes inside, bottoming out. Stiles can already feel the knot slightly swollen against him, giving him a sliver of satisfaction that the Alpha werewolf isn’t as in control as he’d like Stiles to think. Stiles smiles at the sight above him; Derek’s eyes are screwed shut, jaw clenched tight, and forehead gathered into a frown. He loves seeing the reactions he can get out of him.

Derek’s arms bracket his face and Stiles wraps his hands around the back of his neck, leans up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. He takes the time to let his tongue wander, feeling elated as Derek sets up a steady rhythm, hitting that perfect spot with every thrust of his hips.

He doesn’t pull back from the kiss until he’s breathless and his neck hurts too much from the strain of holding himself up. Falling back down into the pillow, he runs his fingers over Derek’s shoulders and down his arms to rest on his biceps.

Derek looks like he’s about to fall apart, eyes blown wide, lips parted and cheeks flush. It never ceases to amaze him that he gets to be the one to pull him apart and put him back together like this.

The slide of Derek’s cock in and out of his body is hot, slick, and so ,so good. He can feel a slow burn begin to build again and it’s not going to take much, but he wants to be tied to his lover first.

“Give me your knot. I want to feel it when I come.” Stiles says, pulling Derek close with his legs. 

“You can do better than that,” is Derek’s response as he stops all movement, face strained with the control he’s exerting.

Derek’s going to kill him. Legitimately kill him dead. If he doesn’t let him fucking come already he’s going to spontaneously combust and it’s going to be all his fault. All he can hope for is that Scott avenges his death in some gruesome way.

“Besides the fact I’m actually going to die if you don’t tie us together, I’m desperate to have that amazing tingly complete feeling I only get when we’re like this. Please knot me. I’m begging here.” The words are barely out of his mouth and Derek is pushing forward and Stiles is canting his hips up to meet him, taking deep breaths as the knot stretches him _wide_ before slipping inside. He strings together a series of unintelligible noises and constricts his legs around Derek’s back.

“I love seeing you like this. You remember don’t you? What you looked like taking my knot, seeing yourself stretch open to take me. You get these frown lines, and your mouth goes slack, and it’s fucking gorgeous.” Derek says into his neck.

“Touch me. Touch me, touch me, **touch me**!” Stiles demands. He can feel Derek getting close and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get there with him. A warm hand encompasses his cock and strokes him in time with short, shallow thrusts, the knot catching on his hole with each and every motion.

“Let me come, please-- _please_.” Stiles is past forming a coherent sentence and hopes the raw desperation is bleeding through enough for Derek to get the hint. The wet grip on his dick becomes stronger and faster, until he can’t see straight with the pressure of his impending orgasm.

“You’re going to ask for what you want from now on, right?” Derek asks.

“Yes, yes! I promise. I’ll ask for you to fuck me, to claim me, no more games!” Stiles all but yells back at him, body strung so tight he’s going to snap.

“Then come for me.” Derek says and Stiles obeys wholeheartedly. Every single muscle in his body seizes like one giant charlie horse and blinding white flashes under his eyelids. He’s screaming through his release. Sucking in long, deep breaths and trying to keep from passing out. Nothing has ever felt so amazing in his life. Even though it felt like inhumane punishment to get here, it has been worth every brutalizing second. His entire body it thrumming with spent energy and relief.

“Stiles.” Derek growls through his own orgasm, muscles straining under Stiles’ fingertips with the force of keeping himself held up. He can feel the knot expanding, growing inside him until it’s pushing right up again his prostate, making him squirm and gasp.

Derek rolls them over and he spreads out over his chest, only mildly grossed out by the sticky come smeared between them. A wide grin splits his face as Derek plays with his hair and licks at the side of his face. Neither of them are big on talking about emotions, but it’s moments like these that Stiles’ knows he’s loved; feels it deep down in his bones. 

“You’re the best.” Stiles mumbles into his shoulder.

Strong, warm, arms wrap around him and rub up and down his back. “I know,” is Derek’s cheeky response. They lay together in bliss for a long time, both drifting in and out of consciousness until Derek can finally slip out of him.

Let it be said that Stiles has certainly learned his lesson, he’s going to just ask the next time he wants something. Speaking of which--

“Derek, what do you think about collars?”

  
**END**   



End file.
